


Stretch

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Reed Richards is Made for Lewd, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Reed wants Hank to fuck him while giant, Hank nearly has a panic attack, but still does it anyway.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Reed Richards
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 18





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Reed and Sue in an open relationship for this, that is all.

Once Reed got something into his head, you would never get it back out. No matter how much you tried to convince him it was a bad idea, he would refuse to listen, and if you persisted, he would pull the “I’m the smartest man in the world, what rank are you again?” card. 

Saying: “Third,” of course resulted in Reed scoffing because that was just what he was like. 

Not that the fact that he was annoying meant that Hank wasn’t worried about him, because he was... incredibly worried. He knew that Reed could stretch but still. All rubber bands had a point that if you stretched them any further, they would snap. 

Reed wanted Hank to fuck him while he was Giant-Man, for fuck’s sake, and was being insistent enough with his reminder texts that Hank wanted to crawl into a small space and cry. Helplessly, he texted Sue about his problem. 

“Please control your husband,” his text read, “he’s gone too far. I can’t deal with him.” 

Sue’s came back a second later. “Sorry, can’t hear you, on a beach with Namor. Thursdays are your day. You’re going to have to learn sometime.” 

“Swap. I will swap you right now.” 

Unsurprisingly, she didn’t text him back after that, and he ended up having to meet up with Reed that evening, still close to devolving into a panic attack. The images of Reed just fucking tearing were bombarding his brain. 

When the man opened the door, he was in civilian clothes. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him in those. A sweater vest and a flat cap, paired with tan slacks, a get-up that reminded Hank a lot of his uncle, which was not a thought he wanted to have at the moment. 

“Henry,” Reed greeted, giving him a once over. Then, he commented with astounding astuteness: “You look nervous.” 

He snapped his eyes closed, taking a deep breath in. Reed wasn’t supposed to be able to read people like that; he was supposed to be completely oblivious to other people’s feelings or anything that didn’t follow logical rules, but for some reason, when it was Hank he was trying to read, he made the right guess every time. He was even able to tell when the biochemist was on the wrong meds, although Hank had never been able to figure out how he’d done that. 

The blond took another deep breath, properly psyching himself up. He knew exactly what would happen if he told Reed what he was worried about, but he still knew that he should. “I keep thinking about you tearing.” 

The older man blinked back at him. “You are aware of my abilities, correct?” 

Of course, he would have to be a dick about it. 

“There’s nothing for you to be worried about,” Reed informed him, “my tensile strength is far greater than anything you’ve ever put out.” 

That was a comfort, although it was said in the least comforting way possible, and with that, Reed led him through the building, towards the bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for Reed to divest himself of clothes, and he lay there on the bed, just watching Hank as he removed his own. It was a little bit disconcerting, especially since Hank had always been a little bit... rounder than other superheroes. Sure he worked out, and he’d never been in such a bad state of fitness that it hindered his job, but he had a layer of fat over his muscle and would never be able to look like someone like Steve. 

He was going to be as careful as he possibly could with this, Reed might be able to stretch, but Hank was fairly certain that trying to shove a cock the size of his arm into him in one go would still hurt. He lubed himself up but remained at his regular size as he got settled in between Reed’s legs. Then, just to be safe, he pushed the nozzle of the lube container inside Reed’s hole and squeezed the entire rest of the bottle into him. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

“Really?” Reed did not sound impressed. 

Hank was already circling the head of his cock around the other man’s hole. “Just in case,” he had a reputation for being a worrier, and he thought that doing that would cause fewer issues than pulling out later to get more. But that was probably enough preparation, and he pushed inside just a moment later. 

He circled his hips slowly, wanting to spend some time getting the other man used to having something inside before he doubled in size. He pulled out, fucking into the other man hard, and a few deep thrusts saw Reed groaning, begging him for more. 

That was when he started to grow, almost doubling in size in a few moments. The other man’s ass truly was capable of accommodating him, even at this size. He watched Reed’s face, watched the way his eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of being filled so totally, but still, Hank kept his hips still; he was waiting for Reed to beg him, to tell him that he was ready to be fucked. 

“Hnnngh,” Reed said after Hank had remained in place for nearly a minute, “Henry, are you planning on moving?” 

Hank had always been good at following orders. He pulled out almost all the way, before slamming all the way back in, his now fourteen-inch long, five-inch thick cock causing Reed’s stomach to bulge outwards. Fuck, he really did look hot like this. Like he was made for this. 

After that, Hank began to fuck the other man in earnest, his hips moving like a piston, as Reed groaned beneath him. It was the first time Hank had ever heard him be quiet for more than five minutes, and it was being fucked that did it. 

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“Henry,” he heard Reed whine, and so much for that, “please, I need... more... I need more.” 

Images of blood and gore flashed through Hank’s mind, and he shut his eyes tightly. He couldn’t think like that. A little. He was only going to grow a little. Grow another 50%. Keeping his breathing even, he allowed himself to expand slightly more, and Reed made a pleased noise, his cock twitching, and depositing one load onto his chest. He came just from the feeling of being stretched. 

He made sure to keep up the punishing pace, mostly because Reed seemed to like that more, the noises he made as Hank’s cock brushed against his prostate at high speed were the most beautiful ones that the blond had ever heard, and it didn’t take him long to coax a second orgasm out of the man. 

He was aiming for a third when he felt his own balls draw up. It was going to be... a lot. Well, it wasn’t going to technically be a lot. It was going to be the same amount he normally produced, just three times bigger. “Fuck,” he hissed, thrusting his hips forward, making sure he was fully buried in the other man. It was only when he’d already started coming that he realized he’d hadn’t... warned Reed it was coming. 

The cum flooded into the man fast, filling up the cavern that Hank was fucking into. The older man screamed as his stomach rounded out, shifting to accommodate the massive amount of fluid that was being pumped into him, and soon he was coming for a third time, collapsing almost bonelessly against the bed. 

Carefully, the biochemist pulled out of him, shrinking as he did so. He snuggled up against the older man’s side, almost nervously, but Reed did wrap one arm around him, pulling him in close. 

Maybe letting Reed do his sex experiments wasn’t so bad after all. 

Or at least it wouldn’t be if the man didn’t melt while asleep. As it was, Hank had his panic attack after all.


End file.
